In recent years, vehicles and the field of automotive maintenance have experienced rapid growth in computerized systems both within automotive vehicles and in computerized diagnostic tools that identify maintenance issues with the vehicles. For example, most modern vehicles include one or more computer systems that are often referred to as an electronic control unit (ECU). In some vehicles, the ECU controls and monitors the operations of numerous systems including, but not limited to, the engine, steering, tires, transmission, brakes, fuel delivery, battery level monitoring, and climate control systems. Some vehicles also include numerous sensors that monitor various aspects of the vehicle systems. The ECU receives the sensor data and is configured to generate diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) if the sensors indicate that one or more vehicle systems may be failing or operating outside of predetermined parameters.
Many vehicles use a controller area network (CAN) vehicle bus to transmit data between the ECU and the onboard sensors, components, and systems in the vehicle. The CAN bus, or other equivalent data networks in a vehicle, provides a common communication framework between the ECU and the various sensors and systems in the vehicle. Additionally, the CAN bus or equivalent network enables communication between the ECU and external diagnostic tools through a port that is typically accessible from within a cabin of the vehicle near the driver's seat. The ECU and the diagnostic tools interfaced therewith often use an industry standard protocol, such as a version of the on-board diagnostics (OBD) protocol, including the OBD-II protocol.
Diagnostic tools are typically digital computers having communication ports and input/output devices configured to interface with the ECU via the CAN bus. Some diagnostic tools include display screens, which visually relay information to a mechanic and enable the mechanic to perform tests and send commands to the ECU. The ECU and the diagnostic tools interfaced therewith often use an industry standard protocol, such as a version of the on-board diagnostics (OBD) protocol, including the OBD-II protocol.
One type of diagnostic tool is an inspection camera having a sensor portion connected to a display with a hardwired connection. The sensor portion is configured for placement in area of the vehicle that is difficult to access, and is configured to generate image data that is transmitted to the display. These types of inspection cameras, while useful for some diagnostic tasks, require large and bulky specialty equipment. Therefore, further developments in the area of inspection camera diagnostic tools are desirable.